Yuuwaku
by Gyaku no Sekai
Summary: "About the only time losing is more fun than winning is when you're fighting temptation." -Tom Wilson. Kakuzu is tempted. Kakuzu x Fem!Hidan, very M.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Yuuwaku (Temptation)  
>Author: Gyaku no Sekai<br>Fandom: Naruto  
>Rating: M – very, very M<br>Pairing: Kakuzu x Fem!Hidan  
>Warnings: it's Kakuzu and Hidan; do I need to go on?<br>Summary: "About the only time losing is more fun than winning is when you're fighting temptation." -Tom Wilson. Kakuzu is tempted. Kakuzu x Fem!Hidan.

A/N: Read the translated version of Rauhreif's "Maiden's Laughter" (thank you, persepolis130 of livejournal) and knew that I had to write something.

* * *

><p>She had a spine; he'd give her that much. Her unusual violet eyes showed no fear at all when they were first introduced in Leader's presence, and she simply smirked in challenge when he told her that he'd killed six of her predecessors.<p>

Those eyes, so full of fire, said, "I would love to see you try."

They were on the road the next day, and while she bitched up a storm about having to get up so early and then having to skip breakfast, she easily kept pace next to him, never once falling behind. Occasionally, her bitching would stop, and she would fall silent, introspective, while she fiddled with the strange pendant dangling from the chain around her neck.

Kakuzu regretted asking. The moment he did, she went off on a tangent about her religion – "Jashinism" or some such – and how every other person was an ignorant heathen that she was going to sacrifice to her god, Jashin. She continued on in the same vein until they arrived at the extremely inexpensive inn where they were staying the night, whereupon she declared that the place's only redeeming quality was that it had hot water. Compared to what he expected of her, Hidan took a remarkably short shower, only half an hour under the spray, before she turned it over to him.

She had a spine, and she was a pretty little thing who slept in the nude.

Kakuzu discovered this the moment he stepped from the bathroom and got an eyeful of her ample chest; she was already asleep, sprawled on her futon, the sheets draped just low enough to offer a teasing hint of what promised to be elegantly curved hips and slim legs that seemed to go on for miles. In addition, it wasn't overly obvious, but the ex-Taki nin could clearly see the muscle definition that marked her as a kunoichi, despite the fact that she practically blended in with the bedding thanks to her pale skin and silvery hair.

Hidan shifted and rolled onto her stomach, enabling the male nuke nin to tear his gaze from her deceptively slender form. His eyes fell instead on the massive scythe leaning up against one wall; he would never admit it aloud, but it impressed him that such a tiny woman could carry such a large weapon, much less wield it.

She proved that she was very capable of handling the weapon the next day when they caught up to the bounty they were chasing, and what she lacked in strength and power she made up for in agility, flexibility, and a kind of eerie, slinking, sliding grace, like a predator closing in on its prey. It also gave him a clear answer as to why Pain had chosen her as his partner; one of the shinobi guarding their target plunged a katana straight though her heart from behind, but she easily manipulated the long metal cable connected to the butt of her scythe, bringing the weapon around and severing the nin in half without even turning around, leaving his blade jutting from her chest until she went after the target himself.

That was the first time he saw her sacrificial ritual, her skin turning jet black with white accents after she ingested her target's blood, and she dropped back into the Jashinist symbol she'd drawn with her own blood before beginning to ritually slaughter the man they were after.

He pretended that the scent he caught as he heaved the corpse onto his shoulder was the ordinary stench of battle and bodies and not the musk of feminine arousal.

Fortunately for her, Hidan had done as he had commanded and left the target's head alone, making it that much easier to collect the money on the dead man's head when they arrived at the nearest exchange point later that day.

* * *

><p>His thoughts had been on Hidan a lot lately. They had been partners for going on six months now; he still decapitated her when he thought she was annoying, and she still stabbed herself in the name of her long-winded religious rituals, but it was not like he had expected that to change.<p>

He indulged her. He had grown to appreciate her masochism and the sight of her blood staining her normally pale skin a vibrant crimson, her silver head tilted towards the sky, face awash with ecstasy. She was so beautiful drenched in her own gore, and so he permitted her to waste time so long as he got to watch the lovely red spread from her self-inflicted wounds.

If she noticed his staring, she never said anything about it, too lost in her rituals to care about the green-on-red gaze locked solidly on her body.

He watched the rain fall outside their hotel room window, the last few people caught in the early evening thunderstorm scurrying under cover; a faint smirk twitched his lips behind his mask at the sight of an apparently wealthy woman bitching about her ruined clothes to her utterly apathetic husband under an awning nearby.

The bathroom door opened behind him, a completely nude Hidan reflected in the windowpanes, and it took every ounce of his self-control to not fling one of his hands back and grab her by her slender little neck, slam her down on his throbbing erection and strangle her as he fucked her into the floor. He clenched a fist, painted nails drawing blood as they dug into his callused palm, and the pain helped clear his mind of the lust clouding it.

"Oi, oi, Kakuzu-chan; shower's all yours."

And just like that, the urges were back; the ex-Falls nin gritted his teeth and resisted the desire to nail her into a wall as he walked stiffly past her into the bathroom. The moment he was finished stripping, he turned on the shower to the coldest setting possible and stepped under the icy spray, breath leaving his lungs in a shaky exhalation.

'Damn that woman,' he thought, waiting until his erection subsided to begin scrubbing the dust and dirt from his skin, 'One of these days, I swear I'll…' He let the thought trail off, forcing his mind away from images of the curvy kunoichi beneath him, ribcage open to his questing hands as she writhed in utter ecstasy against his massive frame.

Meanwhile, in the room beyond, Hidan sat down on her futon before falling onto her back and staring up at the ceiling with glazed violet eyes, a faint smirk twitching the corners of her full pink lips.

Shortly after she had converted to Jashinism and the night before she had undergone the operation to make her immortal, Jashin-sama had come to her, and she walked with him through his Garden of Destruction, waiting silently for her lord's instructions. He told her that ordinarily his priests and priestesses were only permitted to have intercourse for the sake of reproduction, but he was willing to make an exception in her case.

And then he gave her a vision, a taste of the pure pain and pleasure Kakuzu had to offer.

She had orgasmed on the spot, collapsing to the ground in front of her god as she felt phantom hands tearing at her body, internal walls spasming around the painful stretch of a massive cock-that-wasn't-there filling her to the brim and then some.

When she'd finally caught the attention of the Akatsuki, she had known who she would be paired with even before she had stepped into that room and seen the unusual eyes of her partner, remembered the heady mixture of pain and pleasure and felt a flash-burn of arousal in her gut. She knew he was interested in her, too; only a blind person wouldn't have seen the erection he'd been sporting when he'd headed into the bathroom, spawned from seeing her naked figure in the window.

Hidan stretched smoothly, sensing that Kakuzu had finished with his shower and was now watching her with hungry eyes; 'I wonder how much longer it will be before he gives in to temptation,' she thought, hearing the knuckles of Kakuzu's hands crack when he clenched them into fists. His lust was almost palpable, but he was a skilled shinobi when it came to desires of the flesh, his self-control legendary.

He was going to be a tough nut to crack, Hidan mused before slipping away and dreaming of callused hands squeezing her throat as a thick member was buried to the hilt inside of her.

* * *

><p>Their information was wrong.<p>

Kakuzu hated that, even though it had turned out it their favor; their target had been foolish enough to cut the number of guards for his entourage from thirty to ten, making it that much easier to take him out.

Hidan bitched about it, too, claiming that the bastards were not worthy sacrifices to her god, and the older nin simply rolled his eyes at her demands to find them a better target next time. "You'll get what you get," he growled at her, a few threads of jiongu snaking threateningly in her direction, and she obligingly shut up, though she grinned challengingly up at him.

He was sorely tempted to take the Jashinist up on her unspoken offer, but the bounty came first over what would undoubtedly be very violent but satisfying sex for both of them. Because he turned away, he failed to see her scowl.

On their way back to base after redeeming the corpse, they got caught in the rain - again, much to Hidan's displeasure - and the roads swiftly became too muddy, the rain too heavy for even the S-class missing nin to continue on, forcing them to stop at an inn - much to Kakuzu's displeasure. He had no problem forking over the positively miniscule amount of money that would get them out of the rain at the cheapest (and most disreputable) inn in town, oh no; inevitably, whenever they stopped at an inn, hotel, whatever, Hidan would invariably strip to the skin and stay that way until they left the next day.

Kakuzu was not blind; he knew his young partner was attractive, extremely so if the near-constant cat calls and propositions she got the moment they set foot in a town were anything to go by. It didn't help that she kept her Akatsuki cloak mostly unzipped, displaying a quantity of cleavage that rivaled the Sannin Tsunade's, or that she wore no shirt beneath the red and black coat. That was what made him force her to walk either behind or beside him; otherwise he'd be forced to watch her full breasts bounce with every step that she took, making him want to nail her on the spot.

Knowing her, she'd probably like it.

"Fuck, it's cold!"

A quiet snort escaped before he could stop it, and he turned to see his curvaceous partner standing just beyond the door to the bathroom, shivering in the chilly air, nipples tightening at the change in air temperature. "Oi, Kakuzu," she demanded, rubbing her hands on her upper arms in an attempt to raise her core temperature, "is my cloak dry yet?"

He raised an eyebrow; she was going to be dressed while they were inside? "No," he said, forcing his mind away from how beautiful her breasts would be painted in her own warm blood, "Maybe if you hadn't taken an impromptu swim in that lake, it would be, but…"

"That's because you pushed me in, you asshole," she snarled at him, stamping her foot, "I guess I'll wear yours, then."

The male nuke nin froze up, unable to do anything but watch as she strode over to where their clothes were draped over the heater, picking up his cloak and tugging it on to her much smaller frame, practically swimming in it. The straw that broke the camel's back: the sight of her with his overlarge coat wrapped around her, cloth sagging off and exposing one flawless pale shoulder because really it was too large for her.

Hidan. Was. Wearing. His. Cloak.

"Erk!" She reflexively reached up to claw at the hand suddenly wrapped around her throat before it yanked her towards her partner, her back having a rather painful meeting with the floor as Kakuzu slammed her to the ground beneath him. Her breath left her in a rush, but the elder distinctly heard her gasp, "Finally!" before he smashed their lips together, biting her through his mask.

He pulled back to tug off the cloth separating them and bit at her tongue when she snaked it into his mouth, retreating again to watch her blood spill over her chin in a beautiful crimson cascade. Hidan licked up some of the blood, staring up at him with a smirk on her lips and a challenge in her eyes as she firmly planted her feet on the hardwood floor. That brought the elder shinobi's attention back to their surroundings; the red liquid would be a bitch to get out and he had no intention of paying for it no matter how rewarding the sex, so the threads of jiongu snapped out, coiling taut around her body like some kind of deep grey cocoon as he moved over to their futons, quickly shoving them together before dropping her down on them.

His threads had been tight enough around her to bruise, break the skin in some places, and he dipped two of his fingers into the fluid before drawing an elegant motif up to her throat, hand tightening to cut off her circulation and airway. Her eyes slipped to half-mast, a choked off moan escaping her gaping mouth as she arched up into his grasp; his other hand found one of the full breasts her arched back pushed towards him, gave the flesh a painful squeeze that ruptured blood vessels beneath the skin.

Kakuzu reluctantly released her swan neck and roughly twisted a pale pink nipple, earning a strangled gasp as he growled, "You bitch; how long have you been trying to get me into bed?" into one ear.

"L-long enough," she managed, despite her damaged windpipe, "so are y-you going to show me if it was worth i-it?"

"Tch." Rather than make it easier on her with a sharp edge, the ex-Taki nin formed a swift hand seal and hardened his right arm, just resting the stiffened fingers against her abdomen below her sternum. It didn't take long for her to figure out his intent, despite his rather low opinion of her intelligence; a psychotic grin curled her lips, a whispered "Do it," egged him on. He forced his hand through the skin, blood bubbling up to coat his forearm, and he felt her organs get damaged or pushed aside when she arched with a wanton moan. Reluctant as he was to withdraw, he wanted to tear her apart even more; he pulled his hand back and gripped the bottom edge of her breastbone, pulling it up inch by painful inch until he was able to tear it – and a chunk of her ribs – free of her body.

By then, her whole torso was coated liberally with crimson gore, making it look like she had been painted with a bustier – and _God_, was she beautiful. He palmed a stained breast, slicing a nail across the nipple, and she writhed beneath him, bucking into his grip even as her bloody hands tugged at his clothes. The male nuke nin pulled back, tugged off his headband and hood, uncaring about the handprints he was leaving in the cloth, and quickly yanked open his obi so he could almost tear off his backless top before his hands were back in her innards. Kakuzu grabbed a handful of a lung, squeezed to hear her breath hitch as her hands roamed his torso, and allowed himself an internal smirk at the moan that came with the action, letting her continue to pull at his stitches as he dipped his head to taste a bloody nipple. He left a fresh bite mark around it and several after that in a trail leading up to her throat, sliding a hand up to her trachea and beginning to asphyxiate her from the inside; she writhed against him, barely able to force out her demands for more, more, _more! _He obliged her, ground his hips against hers and received a near-scream for his efforts; as confident as she had been in her seduction, it was clear enough now that she was untouched.

Excellent. He would enjoy breaking her in.

For now, jiongu threads wrapped around her wrists and ankles, pinning them to the bedding and spreading her legs wider to give him easier access; she strained against her bonds, thrusting her hips up against his before he used his greater weight to hold her down, sliding his hand back inside her abdominal cavity. As he pushed aside the organs not already jostled out of place, he pondered what her reaction would be and decided to strap her down at the shoulders and hips, too, just in case – and he was very much justified in doing so. She went absolutely wild when he raked his nails down the muscles around her spinal column, screaming and sobbing and shouting for him to just fucking take her already!

His lips quirked. All righty, then. Kakuzu stood up, backed off slightly, tentacle threads still holding her down as he quickly pulled off his pants and the ridiculous dress-code legwarmers – no underwear, Hidan had presence of mind enough to notice, but it wasn't like she was complaining. She shamelessly eyed her partner up, tracing the sharp muscle definition and stitch lines with her eyes before she whimpered insistently, opening her legs wider for him. The nuke Taki nin smirked as he knelt and swiped a hand through the blood pooling in her open torso, using it as an additional lubricant as he forced two fingers into her tight, tight pussy; he began to pant as he imagined how she would feel wrapped around him, walls fluttering in ecstasy.

Hidan bucked her hips up into his hand, bearing down internally, trying to get him to hurry the fuck up, and knew she had succeeded when he groaned sharply, then hissed, "You'd better be ready as you seem to think you are."

And then he was pushing inside her with a single thrust; though she had long since lost her hymen to the physical demands of ninja training, that didn't mean it wasn't painful. Like the masochist she was, she tossed her head, silvery hair flying as she cried out in pleasure, and the elder shinobi gritted his teeth as her walls tightened around him, the friction almost unbearable as he began to thrust into her, uncaring of the blood and gore that splattered across his chest with each movement. The threads of jiongu released her limbs, and immediately her nails were digging into his shoulders, legs wrapped around his waist, encouraging a faster ride.

Kakuzu pried one of his hands from her hips to bury it in her chest, and she writhed beneath him as he pushed her organs aside again, seeking his favorite. The red, red heart fluttered in his grasp, his fingers curling around it like it was the most precious treasure he had ever held, and he distinctly heard her gasp, "Take it."

He looked up, green-on-red meeting violet, and her back arched as he gave a particularly vicious thrust into her. "TAKE IT!" she screamed, and an unseen grin pulled his lips up to match the Cheshire cat stitches up the side of his face. His hand tightened around the organ, and he began to pull, watching as the arteries and veins tore and spilled copious amounts of blood into her torso until it looked like she was some kind of perverted human-shaped pool with the "aqua vitae" instead of regular water filling the gap. He gave one last brutal tug, heart tearing free of her body, still hammering away in his palm, and she arched with a scream of his name as she tumbled over the edge, muscles clamping down on his cock.

He snarled at the incredible pressure, gave a few more thrusts, and released inside of her, shaking arms holding him up above her before he rolled to one side, falling boneless to the stained bedding. Both were still conscious, barely in Hidan's case, and felt very much satisfied as Kakuzu's threads started retrieving the bits of his partner that had been torn and/or fallen out during their frenzied fucking. When she was finally back in one piece, the silver-haired female moved to his side, slumping next to him, and he curled an arm around her waist, lightly tugging on the stitches now criss-crossing her torso. "So?" he rumbled, voice huskier than normal, "Was it worth the wait?"

"Fuck yeah," she murmured, half-asleep, "But for next time… how would you feel about a little tentacle rape?"

* * *

><p>AN: Did I seriously just write that?


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hello everyone! Gyaku no Sekai here with a public service announcement for anyone who reads my fics (and those of my sister from another mother, Kireteiru). In light of FF's decision to enforce its "no adult content" ruling for this site, nee-san and I have made the decision to move all of our, ahem, "risqué" content to "adult fanfiction dot net" (remove the spaces and replace "dot" with a period), which is in no way related to FF dot net.

Stories Affected for Me

Genkaku (which will be retitled as Aizou on AFF)  
>Through the Fire and the Flames<br>Yuuwaku  
>(In)Discretion Is the Better Part of Valor<p>

Stories Affected for Her

Cheeseballs and Tentacle Rape  
>The Parallel: Two Corpses Chapter 29<p>

Also note that as nee-san has… less-than-lenient parental units, her adult content stories will be posted under my account name on AFF, Gyaku_no_Sekai.

Thank you for your support, and by all means, come visit us there!

Gyaku no Sekai


End file.
